King again
by mgntckr2221
Summary: Got inspired by a song, and decided to do some one shots with my OC Maria (who looks like whatever you would like her to look like, because I think it's funner that way). I'll update weekly, and the rating is M because there's no doubt I'll use curse words.
1. Chapter 1

"You're alone, you're on your own, so what?

Have you gone blind?

Hack you forgotten what you have,

And what is yours."

His ancient eyes crushed my soul, and a shiver raced down my spin as I gulped.

"Maria." I whispered my name, turning to look away- his eyes unnerving me.

'Where do I recognize him from?' the thought came suddenly, and I peaked back up at him.

We were stood in front of a blue police box, near the hospital that had just came back safely from the moon. It was an experience I wasn't likely to forget.

"Glass half empty, glass half full.

Well, either way you won't be going thirsty.

Count your blessings,

Not your flaws."

"Doctor." My eyes snapped to his as he spoke, and a chuckle broke through my nerves.

"Doctor Who?"

"Nah, just the Doctor."

I hummed in thought before I stuck my hand towards him, a smile lifting up my lips.

He grinned as well as he shook my hand, and I couldn't help but notice how warm and calloused his hands were.

"You've got it all,

You've lost your mind in the sound.

There's so much more,

You can reclaim your crown.

You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be King again."

"Enjoy your first trip to the moon then, Maria?" He asked, still not letting go of my hand.

"You could say that, except for the massive human like rhinos.." I paused, then said with a laugh, "And the oxygen starvation, which is clearly still getting to me."

He chuckled at me and looked down at our still clasped, before he said, "Well, I bet be off. Other galaxies to save, times to see, the whole nine yards.

"You don't get what all this is about,

You're too wrapped up in your self doubt.

You've got that young blood, set it free.

You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound,

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown.

You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be king."

"Galaxies? " I whispered, clasping his hand tighter and he turned to leave, the door of the police box opening as he stopped.

"Entire galaxies. All of time and space, and I've got to save it." He quietly replied back.

I gripped his hand with both of mine and pulled him around to face me as I said, "Do you do it alone?"

"Most of the time. I've got a companion, this time, probably. Martha Jones."

"Doctor..."

"There's method in my madness,

There's no logic in your sadness.

You don't gain a single thing from misery,

Take it from me."

"What happens if she doesn't decide to go with you?" my heart clenched as I asked, and I tried to ignore the feeling as I stared at the lonely man with the blue box that stood facing away from me.

"Then I'm alone, again ."

I mulled the thought over, not liking it one bit. If there was one thing I knew I was, it was brave.

"Take me. I'll willingly come along."

He looked up at me, shock and excitement evident in his eyes as he regarded me slowly, his eyes trailing over me and I straightened up under his scrutiny.

"There's lots of running involved-" He started, but I interrupted, "I run daily."

"Lots of monsters-"

"There's monsters in human form here-"

"Death and destruction-"

"I see that everyday on the news, and in person-"

"You'll be lightyears from family-"

"I've got none."

"You can be King again."


	2. Lost Girl

_"He came to me with the sweetest smile,_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for a while._

 _He said,_

 _Peter Pan, that's what they call me._

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

The Doctor and I stood just outside the Tardis, tears threatening to fall down my face as I stared at the house my mother had passed in.

It was the day before she passed, and the Doctor had agreed to let me see her, from afar.

And for me, it was enough.

 _"Ever since that day.._

 _I am lost boy, from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan._

 _And when we're bored, we play in the woods,_

 _Usually on the run from Captain Hook "_

A gasp and sob left me as The Doctor tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me close to him.

My mom had just stepped outside- beer in one hand, cigarette in the other, phone between her ear and shoulder as she laughed.

"She's talking to me. I...I called the day before she died. Told her I love her."

 _"Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book._

 _Neverland, I love you so,_

 _You are now my home sweet home._

 _Forever, a lost boy, at last."_

"Then that's one last thing that you don't have to feel regret about " He whispered, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

Her face was swollen, water retention, and even her hands were swollen as well. But, then she laughed again, and I heard her say, "Maria, my sweet girl, I love you, always."

The dam to my eyes had broken the moment she stepped out the door, but as she spoke I seemed to calm.

"I'll love you for always, mom." I whispered as quietly as I could.

 _"And for always I will say-_

 _I am a lost boy, from Neverland."_


	3. Wake upMake up

_"Cause we've been driving so long,_

 _I can't remember how we got here,_

 _Or how we survived so long._

 _I'm trying to run from our pride,_

 _At least set fire to my atmosphere."_

His eyes looked like fire as I stared at him from across the room, because even from far away, his eyes shone brightly. Kept full of so many hidden secrets and so much knowledge.

The party was in full swing around us, but neither of us had been able to look at anything or anyone else since we arrived and went separate ways.

We were fighting, at the moment- he was pig headed and I was just as stubborn.

 _"But you'll feel better when you wake up,_

 _Swear to god I'll make up,_

 _Everything and more when I get back someday._

 _This is more than just a phase, love,_

 _Shooting stars all break up._

 _Even though it seems like half the world away."_

At this point, I hadn't the foggiest what we had been fighting about. Probably something domestic, as we were trying to stay out of trouble.

But, it seemed this regeneration, with his bow tie and silly fez and the pesky Ponds were glutton for punishment and sought out trouble like it was nothing.

Yet here I was, 7 months pregnant, cranky, tired of always patching up the Ponds and him, and my feet were swollen.

 _"Looking back I almost thought I heard you say,_

 _Stay, you're not gonna leave me._

 _This place is right where you need to be_

 _And why your words gotta mean so much to them?_

 _When they mean nothing to me."_

The more I thought, the more my eyes swelled with tears, and I cursed, thankful I could blame hormones.

I had nothing against the Ponds, not really, they just always had some sort of drama...and a knack for trouble like no other. Donna and Martha were never this bad.

But the Doctor chose them, time and time again, while I waited with the Tardis as my feet swelled and my belly steadily grew in size. The Tardis would hum to me, placing chocolate and fruits strategically around itself so I would cheer up.

 _"So stay, you're not what you're hearing._

 _Cause I've been watching you changing._

 _And who said you're one in a million, anyway?"_

But he had dragged me to this wedding, Amy and Rorys actually, so I had left the comfort of our bedroom, in our Tardis, to come along.

I owed them that much at least.

While I rubbed my belly absent-mindedly, I sipped my water and glanced towards the blushing bride and manic groom, who seemed to be enjoying theirselves.

'Young Love...' I thought wistfully, turning my eyes back towards my Madmen with the Blue Box, who was staring at my bulging stomach.

 _"Maybe you can talk your way out of this deep end,_

 _No B Plan in your system._

 _Just tell me what you're thinking-_

 _I'm scared that you might fall._

 _Sun always seems to wash our fears away,_

 _And it's always shining somewhere,_

 _I just gotta get there._

 _Even though it seems like half the world away."_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, hands resting on my bump and stroking it gently.

Stifling a smile, I turned my head to see the love of life, wearing his bow tie and fez, smiling down at my shorter frame.

"I love you, and I'm sorry. We'll do something, just the three of us, when the weddings over. Whatever you want." He whispered in my ear, and I turned to kiss him soundly on the mouth, grinning widely.

"I think we would enjoy that very much."


	4. Without You

_"You and I,_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies_

 _Exploding in the sky._

 _With you, I'm alive,_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart,_

 _They finally collide."_

We stood together, hand in hand, watching as a planet slowly imploded into itsslf, both of us not knowing quite what to say.

Another planet gone - and the entire universe keeps going like it always does.

"No matter how saddening it is to see, it's still so beautiful. " The Doctor whispered, his hand clutching mine just a little tighter.

"I agree, completely."

 _"So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes."_

The Tardis landed, jerkng us around the console room as The Doctor kept me close.

He grinned at me then, a smile that lit up his face as he started pulling me towards the doors.

"Where are we then?"

"Oh. You Americans just have to know everything, don't you?"

"No, I think that's more of a woman's thing."

He chuckled, smiling down at me as he pushed the doors open, and we stepped out into a field.

It was covered in wild flowers, and I couldn't help my mouth hanging open as I stared at the night sky; so bright, so full of stars, and galaxies. I could almost pinpoint some of the planets we had visited, and it made me grin.

 _"With you,_

 _I fall._

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on a wall._

 _With you,_

 _I'm a beautiful mess._

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand_

 _With all our fears up on the edge "_

"Doctor-"

"Shh, I brought us here for some peace and quiet." he whispered, pulling me down to sit next to him on the ground.

Smiling warmly at him, I sighed in content and leaned my head against his shoulder, his arm moving to wrap around my waist and pulling me closer.

I'm not sure how long we set out there, staring up at the sky and exchanging small kisses that meant the most to me.

 _"You're the perfect melody,_

 _The only harmony,_

 _I wanna hear._

 _You're my favorite part of me,_

 _With you standing next round me,_

 _I've got nothing to fear."_

Because, I had realized long ago, that adventures with The Doctor meant no peace, no quiet, no relaxing.

It had to have been months since we last did something like this, just us, together. No galaxies or universes, or planets in need of saving- just us, in this moment.

I smiled at my Doctor, taking in his gray hair and his hooked nose, remembering how sad I had been when my bow tie and few wearing Doctor had regenerated. And this new Doctor, he was something else.

He was sarcastic, unapologetically rude, but, he was my doctor.

My entire world, and I'd love him no matter how he looked.

 _"So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

 _Cause I dont ever wanna close my eyes."_


End file.
